dareckoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Carver Hawke
Appearance Carver is well over six feet tall. His sister is tall, and he towers over her like a hulking farm boy. Mostly because that is what he has been his whole life. He is well-muscled and broad through the shoulders from years of heavy farm labour and swordplay. Carver's hair is just above his shoulders, and dark brown. His eyes are a rich honeyed brown. His features appear more worn and aged for his 18 years from the countless hours in the the elements doing manual labour. He walks with a confident gait that is almost uncharacteristic of his low self-esteem. Carver will often try to take up as little space as possible, since he often feels inferior, but this is difficult to do when you are as broad as a barn and tall enough to hit your head on the door. Personality At the onset of the game, Carver is easily riled to frustration. He is mistrustful of a world of magic that he has always escaped him. He resents deeply the time his father spent doting on his sisters' magical education, and has always felt as if he were the unwanted spare child. Carver has a need to prove his own worth, but a loyalty to his family that keeps him anchored to them. As much as he doesn't trust nor understand magic, he will pommel strike anyone who comes after one of his sisters. History The youngest of three children -- yes, he is even the younger of the twins, Carver is always overshadowed by his family of apostates. He is used to running from templars, and has never had a chance for more formal education, though he can read and write fairly well. Having lived on a farm most of his 18 years, Carver knows his way around a kitchen. "Carver stood in the back of the room, his jaw clenched and a slight scowl to his face, with his arms crossed over his chest. Bethany was pawing all over him and making a big fuss. He didn't need her fussing all over him and undoing all the pride he felt from the Grey Wardens' praise. He pushed her hands away gently and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Beths. Andraste's knickers." Of course, there was is older sister, making arrangements and plans for all of them, as usual. How kind of Marian to offer their services. There certainly were advantages to traveling with the Wardens. Darkspawn were easier to fight than templars, and more eyes watching out for his sisters would be a good thing. He still didn't like it. He noted that Marian waited for Bethany to ascend to her decision, but no one asked him. That was just fine. He'd stand here, looking big and dumb like usual, waiting to be spoken to while they and their special mage-flower club decided what they did next. What did it really matter anyhow? He didn't understand their world. What made them special and he just the guy with the sword who hit things with the pommel if they threatened his sisters. Everything came down to magic, he thought as Marian decided to show off by dancing a flame in her palm. This was probably the moment of truth. Did they trust these Grey Wardens, or did they run again?" Timeline *August 1st, Lothering: Aftermath (Completed) *August 1st, Lothering: The Prisoner *August 1st, Lothering: Sister of Mercy *August 8th, Imperial Highway: The Antivan Crows' Regards *August 9th, Imperial Highway: In Desperation and Duty *August 10th, Redcliffe: Arl of Redcliffe (Completed) *August 10th, Redcliffe: Preparing the Knights *August 23rd, Lake Calenhad: Broken Circle Prelude (Completed) *August 23rd, Lake Calenhad: Alistair's Boat Across the Lake *August 23rd, Circle Tower: Broken Circle *August 21st, Camp: Noble Vows Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Hawke Family